iCant Remember
by emma414
Summary: Sam wakes up after what happened before, but one very special person is missing from her memory. SEQUEL TO iGOT JEALOUS. I'm crap at summaries lol
1. Sam's Condition

A.N.: I don't own iCarly and all that stuff.

Hi everyone, this is the sequel to iGot Jealous, and this is called iCan't Remember.

This story will be hard to understand if you haven't already read iGot Jealous, so I recommend it.

In iGot Jealous, Carly is jealous that Sam and Freddie go out, because she fancies Freddie. Carly ran Sam over and now something is wrong with Sam at the hospital.

Freddie POV

I constantly paced up and down the small, cramped room, desperately trying to occupy myself. But all I could think of was Sam. The beautiful, kind Sam who now lay on an operating table as doctors worked to a clock to figure out what was wrong with her.

My Sam. Carly was sat down, staring and fiddling with her fingers, while Sam's mum was away getting coffee, but soon returned. The stress of the situation meant none of us had the time to cry, but I knew it would all come out eventually.

After what seemed like forever, the nurse re-entered the room. She was holding Sam's medical notes in her hand. "Miss Puckett, your daughter's condition has worsened, and I'm sorry to say that she has gone into a coma."

Sam's mum collapsed onto the sofa, relieved all the stress of the past 4 hours and cried hysterically into the cushion. Carly and I tried to calm her down, but inside we all knew there was nothing we could do.

The nurse began to leave the room, so I jogged to catch up with her. "Is she gonna be ok?" I asked.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid it's simply too early to tell, but we promise we will help her in every and anyway possible."

I contemplated what the nurse said and returned to the waiting room. The stress was starting to show on Carly, who was crying also, and was hugging Sam's mum in a warm, comforting embrace.

I knew if I stood around them any longer, I would end up crying aswell. In order to stay sane, I took a coffee that Sam's mum had bought for us and left for Sam's room.

Composing myself before I entered the room, I slowly opened the door. There she was. Sam. My Sam. The Sam I'd fallen in love with, and had come into my life so much more so quickly, but she was taken away from me so cruelly in the same breath.

Her soft, beautiful blonde hair draped on her shoulders, steadily moving up and down as she breathed. Her eyes were closed, away in her own little world in her head. She looked like she was in a casket, dressed in the white hospital gown, silent and still, had it not been for the rhythmic beep-beep of the heart monitor.

I held her hand in mine, and it felt cold. Caressing it, I kissed it and smoothed her hair. I sat down and slowly drifted away to sleep, my love's hand in mine, wishing and dreaming that she would wake up.

Carly POV

I excused myself from the waiting room and found the toilets. Looking in the mirror, I saw I was a state. My hair was matted to my head, making it flat and unsightly. I grabbed a tissue and wiped off my smudged make-up. Glancing at the stained tissue, I thought about what I had done.

When Sam had been run over, her mum was so distressed I ran back into my lesson without being seen. Then the office came to get me and told me what happened. Obviously, I pretended to be distressed. As far as I'm concerned, the bitch can just go die. Then Freddie comes crawling back into my waiting arms. Everybody wins. Well, at least everyone who's alive.

I binned the tissue and headed back to the waiting room, when I felt the faint vibration from my phone. It was a text from Spencer, telling me he was on his way and he'd meet me in the reception in half an hour.

A faint movement caught my attention in the corner of my eye. Through the thin gaps between the white blinds, I saw Freddie's hand clutching Sam's. I peered through the ajar door. Freddie's head was laid on his arm, and his eyes were closed. He was asleep. I sat down next to them.

While I was there, I considered what Freddie had told me at school before we got here. He had yelled at me, saying that I was lying about the fact that I'd run Sam over. Maybe he was just shocked.

I put that thought aside and went down to meet Spencer in the reception. He arrived soon after, and embraced me in a big hug. "Hey kiddo, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, as good as I can be," I replied, adding a fake sniffle to show I'd been crying.

"Do they know if she's gonna be ok?"

"They said it's too early to tell."

Spencer reached into his bag and got out his laptop. He opened it and showed me the iCarly homepage. "I put a news article on there explaining why the show's gonna be cancelled for a bit and what's happened to Sam."

"Thanks," I said, and hugged him. He held on and then asked: "Where's Sam's room?"

We got in the elevator and made the journey to Sam's room. He saw Sam and placed some pretty flowers in the vase on her tray. "Get better, Sam. You need to. We all need you to."

We met Freddie and Sam's mum at the food court. After eating our food, Sam's mum and Spencer decided that it was time for Freddie and me to head home. "Come on guys, we'll visit tomorrow, so you'll see her again soon."

The bus journey back to our apartment was in silence. Freddie just stared out the window and seemed lost in his own thoughts. Spencer was surfing the web using his Dongle and I just sat there, praying for the journey to be over.

We got to our doors and hugged each other goodnight. Freddie entered his apartment and we agreed to ring each other in case of any news concerning Sam.

As I lay down in my bed, staring at the ceiling, I thought about what I had put Sam's family through. The endless wait for their little girl to wake up and breathe fresh air, to be with them all again. Oh well, the sooner she stops breathing altogether, and then I'll be happy, I thought, and rolled over into a deep, conscience-free sleep.

A.N.: That's all for now, but I'll update again soon in return for reviews. Emma xoxo


	2. The News

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Freddie POV

"Freddie honey, wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" my mum shouted.

I groaned, turning over in the warm, comfy bed.

"Freddie get up; don't make me give you another tick bath tonight!"

That was it. I reluctantly got out of the bed and into my bathroom. I turned the shower on and allowed it to run while packing my school bag. Once I was done, I entered the shower. The harsh, cold water alerted my senses and woke me up. Towelling off, my phone vibrated with a text. It was from Sam's mum, telling me and Carly to meet up with her at the hospital after school.

I dressed myself, grabbed a slice of toast and walked out the apartment. Carly wasn't there, so I presumed she had already set off seeing as I was late and headed towards the bus stop.

Ever since the accident with Sam, Carly and I only spoke when we needed to. I avoided her as much as possible after I found out she made Jonah do all that stuff to break me and Sam up.

I'd fancied Carly for real at first, but once I got the message that she wasn't bothered about me, I slowly realised what I was missing. Sam had always been violent to me, but never in a mean way. She just did it to make me mad. I think she likes me mad.

When me and Sam kissed, I knew I'd never like Carly in the same way again. Sam was different: she was fiery, and not afraid. Over time, it came to me that I'd always liked Sam, I needed to see it. Once Carly found out, she was annoyed but came round.

But now, everything was different. She seemed to distance herself from the rest of us, isolating herself. Then I found out what she had been planning all along, and it shocked me to the bone that Carly was capable of such things.

I got to the bus stop and thought about everything while travelling to school. Carly was at her locker, innocently taking her books out as I approached her. "Hey Carly, do you know what Sam's mum wants at the hospital?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned round. "Yeah, they have some news about the CT scan they took."

"Ok, I'll meet you here after school and we can get the bus."

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

The school day was a drag. I heaved myself around the running track in PE, sodden from all the cold, harsh rain. I changed as the final bell went and met Carly at the lockers.

The bus journey was in silence, apart from the occasional grunt or yawn. We reached the hospital, and found Sam's ward.

Sam's mum was in her room, holding her daughter's hand and speaking softly to her. Carly opened the door, and stepped inside. Her mum turned to look at us, and her face lit up. She was looking a hell of a lot better since we last saw her. The bags underneath her eyes were lighter, and she looked clean and healthier.

"Freddie, Carly, come over here and sit down," she said excitedly, beckoning us to join her.

We sat down onto the chairs provided, and waited for her to give us the news. She took a deep breath and said: "The doctors have said that the CT scan is clear and that she's responsive, but not quite enough to wake up. But at least she's improving."

My heart leapt. Sam was going to be ok. Sam was alive. Somewhere inside that head, Sam was alive. My eyes watered with relief. She was going to be fine.

Carly let out a scream of joy and jumped from the chair to hug Sam's mum. She seemed surprised at the sudden embrace, but happily accepted.

Spencer came to pick us up and we told him the good news. He seemed delighted aswell and hugged us both. We headed home for some much-needed sleep. I said my goodbyes and had dreamt of what it will be like when my Sam finally wakes up and comes back into my waiting arms.

Carly POV

OMG. As if the bitch isn't dead. I thought I hit her enough to cause damage. Obviously not. I got to my room, and lay in my warm, cosy bed.

I didn't know what to do to get rid of her. All I knew was, as soon as Sam wakes up, she'd never know what was coming.

A.N: That's all for now, it will be longer next time, I promise! R&R please! Emma xoxo


	3. Sam Wakes Up

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Spencer POV

"Carly, you nearly ready? You're gonna be late!" I shouted up the stairs.

After a while, Carly appeared at the top of the stairs and grabbed her school bag. She looked pretty, even though the skirt was a little too short. She had arranged to meet Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie, before going to see Sam in hospital.

She had cheered up a lot since Sam had been improving, but I still had my doubts. Maybe she's just needs to think. She's been through a lot lately, after all.

Carly waved her hands in front of my face, pulling me out of my trance. "Hello, can I have some money for the bus?"

"Sure." I handed her 20 bucks. "Don't spend it all at once."

"Ok, see you later."

Carly POV

I crossed the busy street to the Groovy Smoothie and saw Freddie waiting outside. He sprinted over to me with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Carly, I just got a text from Sam's mum. She's out of the coma!"

OMG. She lives. I didn't expect her to come out of the coma this quick. Still, I acted through my many lessons of drama. I put my best happy face and said: "OMG no way! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I pulled his hand and grabbed the nearest taxi. The journey took a while and Freddie was getting fiddly and agitated in his seat. I placed my hand on his thigh in a calming gesture. "Freddie chillax. What's wrong with you?"

He looked at my hand with a puzzling expression on his face, and pushed it aside. "I'm sorry Carly, I'm just really happy that now Sam's gonna be ok."

"Ok, well look we're here now."

The taxi driver pulled up at the hospital and Freddie shoved the door open and ran into the hospital. I was left to pay the cabbie and headed in after him.

Freddie POV

I waited for Carly to come up and we entered Sam's room together. She was lying there: her hair still smooth and as a beautiful. She looked the same as she did before except now her beautiful, big whirlpool blue eyes were open and so alive.

She looked away from her mother and spotted us. Her eyes and smile lit up as she saw us, her teeth gleaming from the reflection of the sunlight. My Sam was back.

"Hey Carly!" she said, and opened her arms to embrace her. Carly rushed over to the bed and accepted it. They seemed to want to stay like that forever, but I couldn't wait any longer.

Clambering over the bed, I opened my arms for Sam to fall into. As I held her, I felt her arms push against mine. She was trying to get rid of me. What was going on?

"Ewwww, get away from me, you freak!" she screamed, pushing me off her.

"Sam, very funny. It's me Freddie."

But all she did was back away further into the bed and against the wall. "What the hell are on about? I don't know a Freddie! I've never seen you in my life!"

What the hell? How could Sam not know who I was? I was her boyfriend, for crying out loud!

"Sam," I pleaded with her. "Please tell me you know who I am."

She strained her eyes for a moment, trying to remember. My heart jumped into my throat and I could hear the double beat.

After a few moments, Sam just shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "but I don't remember you."

I backed away from the bed and towards the opposite wall, and slid down into the corner. I could see Carly's and Sam's mum's shocked expressions. How could she not remember me? The room was silent; the only thing heard was my soft cries.

Sam's mum went outside to go get the doctor. The room was still until she returned and asked me to come outside. "Doctor, why can't Sam remember Freddie?"

"It depends. After the kind of trauma that Sam's body has been through, the force can put pressure on the hippocampus, which stores long-term memory and affect the amount it holds."

"Well, if that's true, how can Sam remember Carly but not me?" I asked, desperate to know.

"If Carly has been in Sam's life longer, than it's likely that Sam will remember Carly more than you. I'm sorry, but the only things you can do is either wait for the memories to come back or start from scratch."

I nodded my head in defeat and thanked him. I felt a small vibration in my jeans pocket. It was a text from my mum, asking me to come home. I turned to leave, and Sam's mum tenderly touched my arm. "I'm sorry Freddie, but we will help you get Sam back."

"Thanks," I replied, "I just hope she gets better soon."

"We all do, sweetheart. We all do."

I said my goodbyes and headed home. Spending most of my time in the taxi, staring into space, I tried to come up with any reason as to why Sam couldn't remember, but came up with nothing.

I opened the door and saw my mum with the tea in her hands. I closed the door and let the unshed tears flow. My mum saw my bloodshot eyes and hugged me in a comforting embrace as I cried.

A.N: That's all for now, reviews are love! Emma xoxo


	4. Creddie?

A.N: I don't own iCarly.

Sam POV

I arrived at school with a sense of people watching me. Carly was by my side, as she had been all night after I got out of hospital. She kept asking me questions about Freddie and why I couldn't remember him. I tried to think about it, but the closer I got, the further away it seemed.

We got to our lockers and sorted out our books for the day. Gibby came up to us and asked: "Hey guys, when are we doing the next iCarly?" I just looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

Carly replied with: "We don't know, when Sam feels better." That seemed to satisfy him and he left to join his friends.

Once I was sure he was out of earshot, I asked Carly: "Hey, what's iCarly?"

She turned to look at me with her mouth wide open. "You don't remember?"

"No, and you might wanna pick you mouth up off the floor." We headed towards History. Carly explained: "Well, it's this show that we did…before….you know. Anyway, we just did whatever we wanted to every week, and I and you were on the camera and Freddie was the technical producer."

We arrived at the classroom and found our seats. Freddie was sat in front of us. He seemed a bit down. "Hey, you ok?" I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Freddie replied, but the false smile said it all.

History was a drag and all I could think about was ham. Ham. I love ham. I stared out of the window, dreaming of ham, and I saw Carly staring at something. I followed her gaze and saw she was staring at Freddie, her eyes fixated on his face. That was weird. I never remembered Carly fancying Freddie before. Maybe things have changed since what happened.

The bell rang for second lesson and I waited for Carly outside the classroom door. She hugged Freddie goodbye as he had a different lesson to us, and she casually flicked her hair in front of her face. She is such a flirt.

She let go of Freddie and walked over to me. I nudged her lightly on the arm. "Do you like him?"

She looked at me quizzically. "Yeah, course. He's a great friend."

I rolled my eyes at her. My god, she can be thick at times. "No, do you like him like him?"

She blushed and grinned at me. "Dunno, maybe. Why?"

"Ask him out." Carly's eyes widened. "Come on, what have you got to lose?"

"He won't like me."

"What? He loves you, trust me."

She contemplated what I said, and appeared to have come to a decision. "Yeah ok, but not now. I'd rather do it in private after school."

I held up my hands in defeat. "Fair enough."

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

Carly POV

After school, we headed to the Groovy Smoothie for an afternoon snack. I was shocked that Sam didn't actually remember Freddie, since he was such a big part of her life, particularly before the "accident."

But this had given me an advantage and taken me one important step closer to securing Freddie and stealing him off her for good. Since she didn't remember him and had noticed me staring at him throughout the day, she had advised me to ask him out.

And of course he'll say yes. After all, he's depressed that Sam can't remember him, and I'm just amazing and perfect for him. So everybody wins, and Sam never has to know the truth.

Freddie was sat at a table with Gibby, but clearly his mind was elsewhere. He just sat there, drinking his smoothie and generally away in his own little world. Sam spotted him and nudged me for the 2nd time that day.

"Go, ask him now. I'll get your drink."

"Ok, here goes." I took a deep breath. "Now or never."

I nonchalantly walked over to Freddie and asked him how he was. He just grunted in response. "Listen Freddie, I was wondering I you wanted to see a movie on Saturday with me? I mean, we have been through a lot lately and I think we deserve some down time."

His eyes made contact with mine, and I felt my legs turn to jelly. He stretched and got up. "Sure, why not?"

I beamed at him and gave him a hug goodbye. "Cool. I'll text you the deets."

He waved goodbye as he left and Sam excitedly walked over with the drinks in her hands. "Well?" she asked, with her eyes lit up, anticipating the answer.

I smiled at her and said: "Yes."

She beamed and began jumping up and down on the spot. "Congrats! Have you decided what you're going to wear?"

We continued to talk about how it was going to go when Tebo announced it was closing. I asked Sam if she wanted to sleepover and she accepted.

Opening the door to my apartment, Spencer greeted us with big hugs. "Right, who fancies spaghetti tacos?"

Carly looked at me for approval. "Yeah, fine with me." He sprinted towards the kitchen, and fell over a bucket in the process. Carly and I howled with laughter. He got up and tried to keep his dignity, but laughed with us too.

We changed to get ready to go to bed for school the next day, when the doorbell rang. I reluctantly got up to answer it.

As the door was pulled open, I saw the gleaming gold badges of the star. They were police. Oh shit. "Hello, Miss Shay? We'd like to talk to you about Sam's accident."

"OK." I was led out into the corridor.

"Do you know anyone who may have been annoyed with Sam, enough to do this?" they asked.

"No, I don't think so." I replied, feeling the blood run to my face.

"Ok, and do you know of anything that could've happened prior to this?"

"Not that I know of."

The officer smiled and gave me a card. "Ok, but if you or Sam remembers anything, just give me a call. We will pop round with any developments in the case."

"Thank you," I said, and closed the door as she left. Sam heard the door shut and asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh, no-one." I replied, and tucked into the spaghetti tacos with her and Spencer.

A.N: That's it for now, and maybe for a while coz I have a English and a Maths mock exam, and a real RE once and my dad keeps nagging me to revise. Reviews are love! Emma xoxo


	5. Developments

A.N: I still don't own iCarly, but I wish I did.

Freddie POV

"The police came round?" I shouted in disbelief. We were sat in Carly's bedroom while Sam was out getting food for movie night.

"Yeah, they were investigating the whole thing that happened to Sam. They'll want you to help aswell. Tomorrow after school, I'm going down to the station to see how far along they are. You can come too, if you like," she replied, tentatively stroking my arm.

"Ok, why not? After that, we can go check the times for the movie on Saturday."

"Ok."

We organised the chairs to be comfortable to be watching the movie, when we heard Lewbert's girly scream from downstairs. I sighed. Sam was back with the food.

Carly put the film in the DVD player and a few minutes later, Sam arrived. "Yo peeps." Sam sat down on the bean bag to the right of me and Carly.

The Ugly Truth was funny, but a little soppy, and after a while I could feel my eyes slowly lulling me to sleep. In the end, I gave up and drifted away.

It only felt like minutes, but I woke up to the sound of the credits. I must've been asleep for at least an hour. I tried to move to get a drink, and then I noticed a mass of black hair on my lap. It was Carly.

I stretched as far as I could, but it was no use. Carly groaned and turned over. Lifting her head, I got up off the sofa and placed her head back on the couch. I covered her with a blanket, and had my drink.

But after that, I still wasn't satisfied, so I headed into the kitchen for a refill. I saw Sam and Spencer stuffing their faces with ice cream. "Hey guys," I said.

Sam grunted a hi to me through her mouthful of ice cream, and as she did so it dribbled out of her mouth. I chuckled, and wiped it away with a tissue. She blushed at my touch, laughed softly, and in that moment I forgot what had happened.

Spencer cleared his throat to get our attention, and I sat down with them. "So Sam, how's your memory?" he asked.

Sam's eyes squinted, her eyes considering the question. "Not good, but I'm slowly getting there."

Carly reappeared from the other room. "Hey guys," she yawned.

Spencer lovingly stroked her back. "Hey kiddo, you tired? Go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Ok. Cya tomorrow."

After we finished the ice cream, we said our goodbyes and me and Sam headed out the door. I placed my key into the lock, when Sam grabbed my arm.

"So Freddie, you looking forward to your movie with Carly?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Cool. I hope you give Carly what she wants."

I frowned at her last line. What did she mean? I opened my mouth to ask her, but she had already gone.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

All the way through school, I pondered what Sam said, but still came up with nothing. After the school bell rang, I met Carly at her locker and together we walked to the police station.

Carly sauntered up to the reception, and asked for the police officer she met last night. He appeared from the cells, and greeted us with a smile. "Hello, Miss Shay and Mr Benson. We'd just like a word with you about Sam."

After about an hour, we walked out into the fresh air, with the sunlight streaming onto our faces. We got the times for the cinema on Saturday and headed home.

Sam was waiting outside Carly's apartment, pacing around the cramped hall. "Hey guys."

"Hey, wanna come in and get some of that homework done due for tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why not?"

We did the homework and we sat around the couch with Spencer watching telly. The doorbell rang and Carly went to get it.

Carly POV

I opened the door, and saw the police officer that had interviewed us. "Hello, may I come in? I have some news about our investigation with Sam's accident."

"Ok, sure. Come on in," I replied.

The cop walked into the room and stood in front of us. "Miss Puckett, I believe we may know who did this to you, and we have obtained CCTV evidence to prove it."

OMG. My hands began to sweat. My face began to red, and my heart thundered in my chest. OMG. I've been caught.

A.N: That's all for now! Reviews are love : P Emma xoxo


	6. The CCTV

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Carly POV

I turned over again in my bed, struggling to get comfy and sleep. I was so dead. The police had found out. They had CCTV evidence. I was gonna get convicted.

Sam and Freddie had left soon after the police had been and I had gone to bed. But I couldn't sleep with the constant anxiety and worry that I had been caught.

I turned over again and looked at my clock which lit up the rest of the room. 4:45am. Great.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

Sam POV

"Thanks Tebo," I said, taking the smoothie from him. I was waiting for Carly, Spencer and Freddie to arrive before we all head to the police station together. After about 5 minutes, they all appeared. We set off towards the station, and while we were walking there I could feel myself getting red in the face and my hands getting wetter with my sweat.

Freddie seemed to notice me getting tense, and reassuringly wrapped his arm around me. "Hey sweetie, you ok?"

Wow, that was weird. I could've sworn he just said "sweetie." I shook my head to forget it. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "I'm just a little scared now that I'm finally going to know who did this to me."

He seemed to realise what he said and changed the subject. "Yeah, at least you'll know now, and they can get what they deserve."

By now, we were at the station and sitting down waiting for the policeman to show us the tape. My heart started to hammer in my chest, and I could feel a dead weight in the pit of my stomach. Freddie allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder, and I could feel my eyes lulling me to sleep.

It may have only been a few minutes, but for me it felt like many hours of much needed sleep. After a few more tense minutes, the policeman arrived to take us through to the CCTV room.

The room itself was rather small and cramped. The grey walls didn't exactly improve the mood of everyone within the room, and the only light was from the black and white CCTV footage on the telly.

"Miss Puckett, if you would like to see this footage on your own so you have more of a chance in identifying them, then that's fine," the policeman informed me.

"I thought you said you knew who did it," Freddie argued, his arm still draped around my shoulder.

The cop considered his question, and replied with: "Yes we do Mr Benson, but we need Miss Puckett to confirm who it is. That way we have more of a chance of getting a conviction."

He turned to start the footage on the TV, and it began to play. The time in the corner changed, but the image didn't move. He fast-forwarded it, and the image began to move. He paused it after a while, and a small blur appeared in the far corner of the screen.

"We believe this is the person that run you over, Miss Puckett, and if you can confirm who that is, then we will arrest them immediately."

I could hear the policeman talking, but it was faint as I just squinted at the screen, trying to figure out who it was. I couldn't tell easily because their facial features weren't visible, but it did kinda looked like someone I knew, but it couldn't be.

It couldn't be Carly, could it? I mean, she was in her lesson when I got hit. And besides, why would she do that, I mean she's my best friend, right? Someone who cares for me and is there when things get tough.

I finally looked away from the picture, and saw everyone staring at me, waiting for me to answer. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who that is. I've tried to remember, but nothing's there. I'm sorry."

"Ok thank you, Miss Puckett. We believe this is Miss Shay," he said, and pointed to Carly. Carly just stared at her ring on her finger, avoiding his patronising gaze.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't believe that's Carly. And if it is, she isn't acting suspicious. Besides, she's my best friend! She wouldn't do this to me? Would you, Carly?"

"Of course not! Why would you think I'd hurt her? You stupid bastard, she's my best friend!" she shouted at him, smiling a smile of great satisfaction.

"Thank you! Come on Carly, let's go!" I grabbed her hand, and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind me.

We could hear the sound of Spencer and Freddie's footsteps pounding after us, shouting at us to stop. But we carried on, right until we got home into Carly's place.

Carly POV

We arrived home, and I turned round and saw Sam storming around the room, with tears streaming down her pink cheeks. "HOW COULD HE SAY THAT, ACCUSE YOU OF DOING STUFF LIKE THAT?"

"Sam, calm down, he made a mistake," I said, trying to calm her down. We were sitting there in the aftermath of what had happened. It was definitely me on the footage, but it was incredible that Sam didn't recognise me.

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! OH, I SWEAR THE GOD I WILL GIVE THAT BASTARD WHAT HE DESERVES!"

Sam collapsed onto the couch, and we held her as she cried.

A.N: That's it for now, but I should be able to update quicker coz i haven't got any exams till the 18th June! Emma xoxo


	7. Carly Betrays Sam

A.N: I don't own iCarly.

Sam POV

I woke to the sounds of commotion, and I opened my eyes to find the blurry face of Freddie screaming in my face. As I blinked them to life, he slowly came into focus.

"Come on Sam! We're gonna be late for school!" he shouted, grabbing my legs and pulling me off the comfort of Carly's soft couch. Wow, since when did he get so strong?

"10 more minutes," I groaned, flailing my arms about, trying desperately to get back on the couch, but Freddie was having none of it.

"Come on! Get up!" he said, and he picked me up and stood me upright. I fell into him as I lost balance, and stared into my eyes. It was almost as if he was looking into her, picking out every detail.

Our moment was interrupted by Carly. "Sam, the shower's yours!" she shouted, running down the stairs in fresh clothes and damp hair, frantically drying it with a towel.

I ran upstairs and got a quick shower, and got ready to go to school.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

We sprinted into school, charging towards the homeroom. Miss Briggs was there, eyes glazing, ears steaming, and mouth curling.

"Where have you been?" she asked, crossing her arms, levelling us up.

"Sorry miss, we were late getting up" Carly replied, and we quickly found our seats.

Freddie POV

I sat down and read my book while I waited for the bell for first period to go. But all I could think about was what happened with Sam in the morning. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep: away in the land of nod. I couldn't bear to wake her, but she and Carly had enough lates as it was.

Soon enough, the bell for first period went and I headed off to my first lesson.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

Carly POV

I waited around for Sam at the entrance to the canteen, playing around on my phone. She was taking forever, so in the end I gave up and got into the queue. Jonah was stood in front of me, ordering his food, when he turned to grab a drink and noticed me.

"Oh hey Carly, how did your little plan go? Not as well as you'd hoped? What a shame," he said sarcastically.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards my face. "Listen you little two-faced twat, it went perfectly well. In fact, I'm going on a date to see a movie with Freddie this Saturday."

That burst his balloon. "Oh well, I was gonna ask you out. But if you're with Freddie, well…that's fine with me. But just so you know, there's rumours going round," he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at him blank. "Yeah, and?"

He rolled his eyes back. "It's about who ran over Sam. Some people think it was you."

I scoffed. "Yeah, well they can piss off. Yes, I think Sam's an ugly bitch and a fat cow, but that doesn't mean I wanna kill her."

"Really Carly? Coz I would certainly say you're capable." And with that he got his lunch tray, and went to a table with his friends to sit down.

I got my lunch and went outside to wait for Sam, and I waited all lunch, but she never turned up.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

The bell went for lunch and I dashed to get out to meet Carly, but I got caught out and Miss Smith asked me to stay back. "Miss Puckett, I know you have been through a lot lately, but your homework and classwork are seriously below the standard that you have shown yourself to be capable of. Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?"

"No thanks miss," I replied, "it's just that I still feel as though I'm missing something, I'm just not sure what. And it's been worrying me that I couldn't identify the person on the CCTV."

"Well Sam, I can't help you with that, but if you need anyone to talk to, you know where I or the school guidance counsellor is."

I nodded. "Thank you miss, I'm gonna go get my lunch now."

We said goodbye and I headed over to the canteen for my favourite part of the day: lunch, and today it was the best special: ham. Every time ham was served, me and Carly would take the biggest piece of ham there was and share it between us, even though I always ended up eating most of it.

I reached the front of the queue in the place that both me and Carly had agreed to meet at. I was stood there for quite a while, and getting frustrated, I pulled out my phone and rang Carly, asking her where she was.

I heard the dull ringing tone in my ear, but I could also hear faint voices on the other side of the wall. One of them distinctly sounded like Carly. I pressed my ear against the wall and listened to what was going on.

"Yes, I think Sam's an ugly bitch and a fat cow, but that doesn't mean I wanna kill her."

OMG. That was definitely Carly. My heart began to slowly bleed as the thought that my best friend was betraying me filled my head with anger, hate and hurt. The tears were unstoppable as I tried to compose myself, but it was no use.

I sprinted away, desperate to gain as little attention as possible. I ran to the only safe place I knew. Bursting into the AV Club, I saw Freddie on his computer. He looked up when I entered, saw me crying and walked over and let me fall into his war, safe, comforting arms.

A.N: That's all for now, but I'll update more in return for reviews! Emma xoxo


	8. The Date:Part One

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Freddie POV

I didn't say anything: just holding her in my arms as she wept. It was the first time I had done that in a long time. She stayed like that, and after a while she pulled away.

"What's happened?" I asked, wiping away her tears with my thumb, trying to get her to talk to me.

"I can't tell you, not here," she replied, in no more than a timid whisper.

I looked at my Mr Logan, my teacher, and he nodded his approval for us to go outside and talk about it.

We found a seat in a corridor, hidden from everyone, and Sam wiped more tears away with the back of her hand, and told me.

"I was gonna meet Carly at the canteen at lunch, but Miss Smith kept me behind to talk to me. When I was finished, I went downstairs to meet Carly, but she wasn't there. I got in the queue anyway and that's when I heard..."

She broke off to let loose a fresh dam of tears. I put my arm around her and soothingly rubbed her back, edging her to carry on.

"What did you hear?" I asked, whispering in her ear. Sam appeared to have calmed down, and she told me with she had heard.

I hugged Sam tighter, telling her everything was gonna be ok, but inside I was raging. How the hell could Carly say something like that? About her best friend? Someone she knows, loves and trusts?

I told Sam to wait there, tenderly kissed her head, and got up to see Carly. The calming touch of Sam's arm made me turn around to see her red eyes, bloodshot from all the crying. "There's something else," she said, "to do with Carly."

I turned round fully to face her and put my hands on her upper arms. "What is it, Sam?" I asked, rubbing my hands up and down.

"On the CCTV, I did think that the person there was Carly. But I didn't think she would be capable of it. Besides, she was my best friend. Only now, I'm not so sure."

'I understand Sam. We need to talk to her about this though, before we get the police involved. It's best not to start accusing people of something they didn't do, especially if you're just acting on instinct.'

She nodded and hugged me again. "Thanks Freddie, you're a great guy. Any girl in the world would be lucky to have you." The bell rang for next lesson, and Sam pulled away and kissed me on the cheek.

I don't really understand why I did what I did next, but I guess it was just natural. I cradled Sam's beautiful and elegant face in my hands and kissed her on the lips passionately. She didn't object and wrapped her arms around my neck. We pulled away soon after and I lifted her up and spun her round. She laughed and said: "Go on Freddie, you'll be late for class."

I put her down on the floor safely and kissed her cheek, then sprinted to my next class. I heard her soft, cute laughter as I ran to PE.

The lesson whizzed by but I got told off a couple of times for staring into space, thinking about how lucky I was to have found someone like Sam.

We walked home with Carly as the bus wasn't running, but we were silent the whole way. Carly went into her apartment, and when she left, Freddie hugged me and whispered into my ear: "I have an idea about how we can talk to Carly."

Sam POV

I pulled away from Freddie and asked him to explain. He replied: "I still go on that date thing that she organised."

I raised my eyebrows at this. "Yeah Freddie, but I thought that we...you know...go out...now."

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. "Sam, we do. But when I get there I'll confront her about it. And if she admits it, then we get the police involved."

"Ok," I said, and kissed him lightly, then left for home. I stayed up all night texting and talking to Freddie. I thought about how amazing he is, and how I lucky I am to have him.

The next day was Friday, and Freddie and I waited as normal for Carly at our lockers. We had both agreed to keep everything as normal as possible so she wouldn't notice. "Hey Carly," I said, as she approached us.

Freddie looked at me and nodded his head. He stepped towards Carly and said: "Hey Carly, you excited for tomorrow?"

She seemed taken aback at this and asked: 'What?'

"Our date thing tomorrow night. I talked to Sam about it and she said she was fine with us two dating."

She shifted her head to face me and with a look of surprise she asked: "Really?"

I smiled and said: 'Of course.'

She turned back to Freddie and said: "Of course Freddie. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she walked off to her lesson.

Freddie turned to me and said: "Phase two tomorrow."

The school day went by like a breeze and we stopped off at the Groovy Smoothie to get a drink. I said bye to Carly and stayed at Freddie's apartment for the night.

We spent all day and night talking; facebooking, gaming and I fell asleep in Freddie's arms, full of happiness and content.

Carly POV

I woke up the next morning and jumped out of my bed. I could hardly wait! Today was my big date with Freddie!

I decided to make sure I looked my best, and grabbed a baggy t-shirt and jeggings to head off shopping. I returned about 4 hours later with a LBD which was just the right balance of classy and slutty. I took a shower, dried up, and got dressed.

I checked the time and I had about 20 minutes left before I had to go meet Freddie at the cinema.

Spencer appeared when I was admiring myself in the mirror. "Hey kiddo, you look very pretty and a little slutty."

I laughed and replied: "Calm down Spence, this is what's in now."

"If you say so," he replied, and got his coat to drive me to the cinema. The journey didn't take long and when I got to the entrance, I saw Freddie standing waiting for me.

"Hey Freddie," I beamed, hugging him tightly. "Hey," he said, loosely putting his arms around me.

He dragged me to a chair in the cafe, and he sat down. "There's something we need to ask you."

I stared at him, puzzled. "We?"

Sam appeared from the toilet door and stared into my eyes. "Carly, I'm gonna ask you one question that I want you to answer completely honestly. Did you, or did you not run me over?"

I froze and sat there, unable to decide what to do.


	9. Carly's Confession, Spencer's Betrayal

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Carly POV

They both stared into my eyes, penetrating them, trying to see if I was telling the truth. It may have only been minutes, but it felt like hours.

"Did you?" Sam repeated, showing a sense of urgency.

I scoffed and said: "Of course I didn't," but inside I knew full well I'd been caught out.

After a few more tense minutes, Sam excused herself to ring Spencer to come and pick us up, and Freddie waited with me. He was staring at me with venom in my eyes. I don't care, what I did was worth it. It's just that they were too smart for me.

Spencer appeared in his car with a confused expression on his face, especially when he saw Sam with her hand in Freddie's. "What's happened?" he asked, as we all clambered in the car.

After everything that had happened, I understandably had quite a temper. I snapped at Spencer: "Oh just, fuck off, shut up and drive!" You could easily tell that he was appalled by the way that I had spoken to him, but I just avoided his gaze through the driving mirror and stared out the window.

Spencer turned the music on to calm the hostile situation, but that was more or less impossible. The damage had already been done. We continued home in silence, with Freddie lightly stroking Sam's hand as she looked out the window, deep in thought.

We walked up to our floor while Spencer parked the car. Sam and Freddie entered his apartment without a word, and when they were inside I could hear Sam's faint sobbing through the door.

I opened the door to my apartment and slumped down on the couch, with my head in my hands and released all the stress of the last hour.

Spencer POV

I beeped the car shut and walked up across the road to our block. As I walked in the entrance, Lewbert was mopping the floor. I got to the stairs and he wailed, making me jump out of my skin.

The door to my apartment was wide open and I saw Carly sprawled on the couch with her head in her hands. I slowly closed the door, trying to make minimal noise to disturb her, but she noticed me.

"Go away, Spencer!" she screamed at me, not looking up. I knelt down, lifted her head and moved her hands from her face. She looked awful. Her beautiful little face had been smeared all over with her mascara and eyeshadow, which ran down her cheeks and merged with her bright pink blusher.

I ran to her room and grabbed a make-up wipe. She took it gratefully and wiped her face. It took a while but eventually it was all removed. Without a word, she headed upstairs and after about 5 minutes, I heard the sound of water, telling me she was getting a shower.

I wandered over to the kitchen and started to make some more spaghetti tacos and Carly appeared – dressed in her pjs and dressing gown – towel-drying her hair.

"Spencer, I need to talk to you about something," she stated, and finished drying her hair.

Normally, I would've laughed at this kind of thing to cheer her up, but I could tell that this was serious. I made her some hot chocolate to go with her tacos and we sat down together on the couch.

We ate our food in silence, and Carly took her hot chocolate in her hands to warm herself up. "You know that Freddie has always fancied me?" she asked, staring at me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, unable to see what she was getting at.

"Well, when we had the dance, both me and Freddie had rubbish dates, and we danced together at the Groovy Smoothie. It was then that I realised that I liked Freddie too and wanted him to be my boyfriend. But Sam saw us, and she ran away crying, and Freddie ran after and I saw …kissing." She broke off into a fresh flood of tears, and I handed her a tissue. She took it and sneezed into it.

She carried on. "I was so angry because he had always liked me but then he just randomly kissed Sam and then they just started going out like that."

"Ok," I said, leaning back against the couch. "You weren't ok with it, so what happened?"

"I know this seems bad, but I wanted to break them up."

Carly POV

He stared at me, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. But I was surprised because he wasn't getting angry. I asked him why. He just replied: "I can understand why you would be angry; I mean you liked Freddie, but then he went and kissed Sam. But why does all this matter now?"

"I…I…was…I was the one…who….r-r-..I was the one who ran Sam over," I mumbled, staring at my hot chocolate, avoiding his gaze.

"What?" he replied, straining to listen.

"I RAN SAM OVER!" I shouted, looking up in his eyes. He didn't talk: he just stared at me, looking me up and down. He eventually managed to get out: "Why?"

"Because she had Freddie! Can't you see that?"

"OMG Carly, yes you may have been jealous of Sam and Freddie being together, but that doesn't give you the excuse to run your best friend over! And stop shouting!"

"I know it doesn't give me the excuse…but…but…but" she whimpered, and collapsed onto the couch into me. I held her as she cried. She pulled away and asked me: "Promise you won't tell?"

I thought about everything that had happened and in that moment I immediately replied: "Yeah, ok."

She smiled for the first time in a long time and wiped her tears away. "Thank you," she said, and went upstairs to bed. I cleared away the crockery and contemplated what my sister had done. She had run over her best friend and all to break Sam and Freddie up? She was no longer my sister that I knew, loved, and cared for.

I stormed over to Freddie's apartment, and knocked forcefully on the door. Freddie opened the door with Sam sat in Freddie's jacket on the sofa inside. "What's up, Spence?" he asked.

"Freddie, I know who ran Sam over, and I can prove it."

A.N: Oooooooo Spencer! I will update soon, and the next chapter will probably be the last one, but I may do a sequel, I dunno! Reviews are love, Emma xoxo


	10. Carly's Arrest

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Freddie POV

I stared at Spencer in disbelief: he was betraying someone. "You better come in then," I said, and I let him through the door.

"Thanks Freddie," he replied, and he sat down next to Sam, still cradled in my jacket. I got Spencer water and sat down with him, wrapping my arm around Sam's waist as she buried her head in my shoulder.

"Who was it?" Sam stuttered, nervous to find out who it was.

He took a deep breath and composed himself. "It was Carly, Sam. Carly ran you over, I'm sorry."

Sam's soft lips quivered and she let salty droplets of water flow down her cheeks. "She-she didn't. She-she-she told m-m-me."

Spencer placed his hand on Sam's arm in a comforting gesture, but she shoved it away. "What proof do you have, anyway?"

"This." His hand dived into a pocket within his jacket, and he pulled out his pearphone. "When she came home, she looked a state, and I knew something was up coz I overheard Freddie asking her about Sam's accident."

"Ok," Sam replied, "But how did you know to record it?"

"Because she always tells me if something troubles her, so I taped her in case she confessed, coz it isn't exactly something that she's not capable of."

He handed me his phone, and I turned on my laptop to copy the file from it. Sam sat there and fiddled with her fingernails while Spencer sat lost in his own little world.

My laptop bleeped to say the file copying was complete and I handed Spencer's phone back. He took it gratefully, finished off his water and stood up.

.

Sam stood up also and grabbed Spencer's arm. "Spencer, why are you doing this, if Carly's gonna find out it was you and hate you forever?"

He turned to face us and replied: "Because she may be my sister, but I also believe that she should get what she deserves and that you deserve justice Sam, regardless of who did this to you." And with that he left.

"You ok, Sam?" I asked, lightly caressing her back.

She wiped her tears away from her face and replied: "Yeah, I'm fine Freddie. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course," I said, and kissed her hair, then excused myself to use the shower. Sam used it aswell and she changed into one of my t-shirts and shorts.

She slipped into my bed and I got in after her. We fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would be the day that we could finally get justice for Sam.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

We decided to go to school as normal so Carly wouldn't suspect it, then after we would head to the police station. Carly was already there when we got to our lockers.

"Hey guys," she said happily, but her face told a completely different story.

She looked haggard. Her makeup tried to cover the fact that she hadn't slept much, but the heavy dark circles under her eyes gave it away. Her hair was matted to her head, washed but messy and greasy.

"Hey Carly," Sam replied, "Are you ok?"

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and said: "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad night's sleep, that's all."

"Ok, well maybe you can catch up with some in homeroom with Miss Briggs," I replied, and both Sam and Carly lightly chuckled.

We all arrived into the classroom just before Miss Briggs had the chance to shout at us. She entered the classroom and screamed: "CLASS! BE QUIET!"

We all shut up immediately and sat there bored out of our minds as she read out all the bulletins from Principal Franklin. The bell rang for the start of first lesson, and we all parted ways.

Sam POV

The school day passed by in a blur and I met up with Freddie at our lockers. "Hey, how was your day?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

"It was fine," I replied, "but I spent all day worrying about how Carly's going to react when she finds out Spencer taped her confessing."

"Don't worry Sam. Spencer can handle Carly. She may have run you over, but she's only his little sister. She can't hurt him, and he wants justice for you, Sam."

We walked to the bus and went aboard to the police station. The bus journey didn't take long and we arrived outside at 4:15.

We told our story to the policeman and handed him the evidence. We left at 5:00.

After eating our tea, we heard footsteps outside in the corridor, and instantly we knew who it was. The door opposite was slammed open, and we opened ours to hear.

"Carly Shay, I'm arresting you on suspicion off the attempted murder of Samantha Puckett. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

"WHAT? What's going on?" We heard Carly scream as the police officers dragged her out the door, with her hands bounded in cuffs. She was kicking and screaming, protesting against the officers taking her away.

"SPENCER MAKE THEM STOP!" she shouted, her eyes glaring directly into his.

"No. Justice needs to be done, Carly and that involves you going down," he said calmly, leveling his gaze with Carly, as we watched her being taken away to the cells in the depth of the station.


	11. Author Note

Hi everyone, Emma here! This is it for this one, but if I get enough requests, I will do another one about the trial.

I have an idea about a completely different one called iMarried Freddie. It's going to be about Sam who goes forward in time to find she married Freddie.

Feel free to email if you have any ideas or requests and my email is on my profile.

I have quite a few exams in June and a few birthday parties to attend, including my own.

Reviews are love! Emma xoxo


End file.
